Uma segunda chace para o amor
by Sakurazenha
Summary: As vezes as coisas não deram certo simplesmente porque ele era o cara errado. Historia narrada por e-mails.
1. Prologo

De: kibadog

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Nós

Desculpa, docinho.

Desculpa mesmo.

Não foi o que você está pensando. Ela me chantageou, totalmente, era por causa disso que eu estava enfiando a língua na garganta dela. Até parece que eu ia ser capaz de te trair com a Karin. Eu te amo e você sabe disso.

Me liga, eu não consigo passar mais nem um mito sem te ver. O Akamaru esta sentindo a sua falta, agente precisa de você, docinho.

Eu te amo.

Para sempre seu,

Kiba.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: kibadog

Assunto: Cachorro

Nunca um endereço de email combinou tanto com uma pessoa.

Não adianta me mandar e-mails com desculpas esfarrapadas, até parece que você enfiaria a língua na garganta da Karin por causa de algum tipo de chantagem.

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer depois disso tudo.

Kiba, vá a merda.

Passar bem .Ou melhor. Passar mal.

Haruno.

...

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Não acredito

Ai meu Deus.

Eu não acredito que você pegou o Kiba te traindo com a Karin no dia que você ia se mudar para o apartamento dele. O retardado bem que mereceu o soco que você deu no nariz dele.

O que você fez com a Karin.

Eu simplesmente não acredito que isso aconteceu. Sério.

Enfim, o negocio é que, além de estar totalmente passada, eu estou muito preocupada com você. Faz dias que você fica enfurnada nesse hospital, faz dias que você não tem vida social. Eu sei que essa historia do Kiba te afetou, mas a Sakura que eu conheço não iria se deixar abalar por causa disso.

Ela iria mandar toda a dor que o Kiba lhe deu para a puta que pariu e reestruturaria a sua vida.

É por isso que agente vai viajar no final de semana para a França. Se lembra que os Hyuga tinham uma casa lá? Pois é, ficou decidido que nós, a Hinata, o Neji e um amigo do Neji, Sasuke Uchiha, vamos passar um mês lá.

Nem adianta falar que não vai por causa do trabalho, já falei com a Tsunade e ela deixou.

Na verdade, não ir não é uma opção.

Você vai e ponto final.

Tenten.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: Eu não vou

Que historia é essa de conversar com a Tsunade?

Bom, tanto faz, eu não vou.

Não vou mesmo.

Não se preocupa comigo, eu to bem. To bem mesmo, eu até assisti o novo episodio de Doctor Hause ontem, já é um avanço. E eu tenho vida social sim, ante ontem fui ao supermercado.

Eu agradeceria se você não tocasse mais no nome do Kiba.

E nem pensa que eu não saquei o plano maligno que vocês fizeram para me juntar com esse amigo do Kiba. Não vai dar certo, por dois motivos: 1) Eu não vou. 2) Eu odeio todos os homens da face da terra.

Sakura.

P.s: O que eu fiz com a Karin? Bom, digamos que ela foi demitida e agora, totalmente careca, esta pedindo esmola em uma rua qualquer de Tijuana.

...

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Você vai

Você vai sim.

Se lembra daquela tatuagem que você fez na sua festa de dezoito anos, quando você já estava bêbada e agente decidiu sair?

Pois é, se você não for eu vou contar pra todo mundo que você tem uma tatuagem de um gato na nuca.

Ou seja, Você vai querendo ou não. Não existe nem um plano maluco para te juntar com o amigo do Neji, sério. Até parece que agente faria isso.

Sakura.

P.s: É melhor você começar a fazer as malas, cara mia.

P.s.s: Como é que você conseguiu fazer ela ser demitida, ficar careca e ir pra Tijuana pedir esmola? Você me da medo as vezes.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: Chantagem

Porque você sempre me chantageia com essa historia da tatuagem?

Eu vou, mas que fique claro que é por livre e espontânea pressão.

Você é uma péssima amiga, Tenten, serio. Melhores amigas não chantageiam as outras. Melhores amigas respeitam as escolhas das outras. Você precisa realmente mudzr as suas atitudes comigo.

É só um toque.

E eu sei muito bem que vocês querem me juntar com esse tal de Sasuke, não adianta me enganar, eu não sou tonta.

Sobre aquele negocio da Karin... Digamos que eu tenho os meus contatos.

Sakura.

...

De: pucca

Para: hinadid

negitotosã

Assunto: Plano

Ela vai.

Eu sabia que conseguiria convencer ela com a historia de contar que...Esquece.

Agora é só ir pra fase dois e fazer com que ela e o Uchiha se apaixonem. Eles vão formar o casal perfeito. Eu definitivamente adoro dar uma de cupido.

A Sakura meio que sacou que agente quer juntar ela e o Sasuke, mas não faz mal, quando ela menos esperar eles vão estar juntos.

Nós, realmente, somos os melhores amigos que aguem pode ter.

Tenten.

...

De: fuckyou

Para: nejitotosã

Assunto: ...

Essa viagem não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, serio.

O Itachi já ta enchendo a porra da minha paciência com a historia do noivado dele com a... Como é que é o nome dela mesmo? Tanto faz.

Serio, o Itachi apaixonado é uma coisa irritante.

Me lembra de nunca me apaixonar.

O Itachi pode até ser um ótimo empresário, mas quando ele se apaixona é como se todo o mundo explodisse e fosse para a merda. Por isso que o papai teve a ótima ideia de me colocar como o presidente e o Itachi como vice agora.

A sorte, de novo, é que eu tive a excelente ideia de colocar o Gaara no meu lugar durante a viagem.

Sasuke.


	2. Capitulo um: Anexo grande

De: ramenforever

Para: hidid

Assunto: O verdadeiro plano

E ai, já conseguiu enganar eles?

O Sasuke e o Neji vão me matar depois. Se bem que é provável que não, já que se tudo der certo eles vão estar ocupados demais com suas futuras noivas.

Naruto.

P.s: Eu mudei o endereço do Neji pra "cabebudo_".

P.s.s: Eu te amo.

...

De: hidid

Para: ramenforever

Assunto: O verdadeiro plano

Eu consegui enganar eles. Acabei de ligar pra Sakura dizendo que não posso ir.

Agora é só esperar que o Konohamaru faça a parte dele e consiga juntar a Sakura com o Sasuke e a Tenten com o Neji.

Definitivamente eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Eu nunca fiz nada desse tipo, mentir eu quero dizer.

Eu sou uma pessoa muito má Naruto-Kun.

Hinata.

P.s: Eu não acredito que você mudou o e-mail do Neji.

P.s.s: Te amo mais.

...

**Diário de viagem de Sakura Haruno **

_Diário,_

_Ai meu Deus, não acredito que estou escrevendo em um diário._

_Isso é coisa de adolescente que acredita em príncipes encantados, ou pior, no amor._

_É tudo culpa do Neji e da Tenten! Por que eles têm que se atrasar tanto? Eu já estou a duas horas esperando eles._

_Tem um cara moreno vindo até mim, ele está segurando um copo de café. Ele é muito gato! Ai meu Deus, não acredito que chamei um cara de gato._

_Um homem! Eu odeio homens._

_Ele continua vindo na minha direção. Respira fundo. Ignora. Ignora. Ele é só um homem. Um homem como todos os outros. Sem nem um tipo de sentimento. Infiel. Incapaz de amar alguém (até porque o amor não existe)._

_E_

_..._

**Diário de viagem de Sakura Haruno.**

_Certo._

_O idiota tropeçou em alguma coisa e acabou derrubando café em mim. Na minha blusa preferida, no diário que eu nem faço questão de ter._

_O pior?_

_Ele me culpou. Total._

_Como se eu tivesse culpa de ele ser um descoordenado completo._

_Ainda bem que eu nunca mais vou ver ele. Nunca mais. Ele pode até ser__ inteligente (eu acho, considerando que ele, pelo que eu percebi, é empresario), mas nada justifica o fato de ele ser um grosso, mal educado e culpador de pessoas alheias._

_Bom, tanto faz, eu não ligo pra ele. Ele pode me culpar o quando me quiser pela queda, mas o culpado é ele._

_O Neji e a Tenten acabaram de chegar._

_..._

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: O que você achou.

O que você achou do Sasuke?

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: O que eu achei dele.

Ele é... Peculiar.

_..._

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Pff

Você o odiou. Saquei.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: Sem assunto

É. Eu odiei ele. Totalmente.

O cara escorregou, derramou café em mim e ainda por cima falou que eu era a culpada.

Mas tanto faz.

No final ele se ferrou. Bem feito por ele ter pegado a cadeira do meio. Eu é que não vou trocar o meu lugar perto da janela com ele. Ele que se vire sufocado com o cara gordo. HÁ.

É melhor agente parar de mandar e-mails pelo BlackBerry, o avião já vai decolar.

...

De: cabeludo

Para: fuckyou

Assunto: Ela

Você gostou da Sakura?

Eu sei que você gostou dela. Você sempre gostou de garotas com o cabelo exótico. Lembra da Fanny? A garota com o cabelo verde?

Neji.

P.s: Não acredito que o Naruto mudou o meu endereço de e-mail.

...

De: fuckyou

Para: cabeludo

Assunto: Ela

Eu não gostei dela.

Como alguém consegue pintar a unha naquele tom de prata? Aquilo tava me ofuscando. Eu ia justamente pedir pra ela dar um jeito naquele esmalte quando ele me ofuscou e eu perdi o equilíbrio.

Ah! E obrigado por me lembrar da Fanny.

**O comandante pede encarecidamente para que os aparelhos eletrônicos sejam desligados.**

**...**

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Nhamy Nhamy

E ai, como foi o voo?

Aposto que você fez de tudo para ficar encostando o braço no Sasuke.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: Você tem que parar com isso

Você tem que parar de ficar me mandando e-mail enquanto estamos a poucos metros de distancia! Isso é estranho.

Serio.

Primeiro você me manda um e-mail no avião e depois no taxi..

O voo foi uma droga.

E eu não encostei o meu braço no do Sasuke. URG!

Ele sempre foi convencido?

...

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: O motivo é

O Sasuke é convencido desse jeito porque tem um... Você sabe o que... Grande.

Foi o Neji que me falou.

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: ?

O que ele tem grande?

Um cabeção?

Desde quando ter um cabeção faz com que os homens sejam arrogantes e cheios de si?

Deve ser por isso que o Kiba era daquele jeito. Por que tinha uma cabeça grande.

...

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: KKKKKKKKKK

Ás vezes eu me pergunto se você é inocente demais ou é uma jumenta.

Acho que você é uma jumenta.

Eu não estava falando da cabeça dele... Tava falando do "piu piu".

...

De: ihatepink

Para: pucca

Assunto: Anexo

Eu não precisava saber do tamanho do anexo dele.

Totalmente.

Fiquei traumatizada.

...

De: pucca

Para: ihatepink

Assunto: Explosão

Sakura... Você está bem?

Parece que você vai explodir de tão vermelha.

Parece que você vai vomitar.

...

De: fuckyou

Para: totosopegageral

Assunto: Alguma coisa

As garotas estão falando de mim.

Sasuke.

...

De: totosopegageral

Para: fuckyou

Assunto: Alguma coisa

É. Totalmente.

Acho que a Sakura não está bem.

Sei lá. Parece que ela vai explodir e vomitar ao mesmo tempo.

Neji.


End file.
